Live, From Total Drama Paradise!
by TDIAwesome
Summary: 13 of our old contestants and 13 new ones are staying at a paradise mansion for 8 weeks! 1 will win, 23 will lose. Find out on Total Drama Paradise!
1. Announcement

Chris:This is Live, From Total Drama Paradise! 24 teens will be staying at a luxury mansion, to compete for 100,000 dollars!  
Of course, I have the pleasure of torturing them to the extreme! We have 12 old campers returning, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Trent, Justin, Tyler, Eva, Harold, Heather, Cody, and Izzy! The other 12 will have to sign up! You the fans,  
post your audition and character bio in the reviews, or message them to me! The lucky 12 that are chosen will compete with the old campers in this mansion! So get ready, on Total Drama Paradise!

A/N: Remember to sign up today! And Total Drama Island Season 2 Will be updated tomorrow I promise! 


	2. Camper's Bios

Well, fans, here are the 12 that made it. For the ones that didn't make it, I'm so sorry, but you will be used later on in the story as guest stars! Here we go! I picked based on character, randomness, and diversity.

Name: Candi Dipzinski Apperance:I'm an Albino with sholder length hair. Usually dyed either dark blue, or black. I have a tattoo of a heart with two gender signs crossed into a 'plus sign' on my sholder. it's balck and white.  
Talents: Awsome singer, fluent in Japanese and French, and I'm writing a romance novel.

Bad: I've got alot of trouble socialy. I do goofy things all the time and I'm either overly serious, or I'm being annoying.

Good: If someone is feeling down, for some reason, I can always make them feel better just by talking to them.

I'm also a wimp and I'm afraid of being eaten by the animal I'm striving to save, a shark.

Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance Gender:Male Age:w/e you want it to be

-went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being ina gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is like a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of wiles-berre Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his i-pod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become-3 days gace and by the girls in his school is the hottest in his school.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's.

other hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used and is an expert in greek mytholgy

likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends are/his I-pod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dis-likes:snakes/any hieghts about 40ft. but will do anything for his friends if he is given enoungh confidence

clothes:bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/has a tattoo on his back like this on his back:media./image/foxes/evharper/foxesfront.jpg?o105 and this tattoo on his arms:media./image/grim reaper/ricco6699/2053974.jpg?o26 /a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shapedpendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings

pets:1 fe-male dog/1 male dog/2 fe-male cats

Name: May

NickName: Gamester

Hair: long blonde hair

School status: Popular

Hobbies: Halo 3, gossiping, and competing.

Usually seen...: Being hit on by a guy.

accomplishments: Winning a yu-gi-oh tournament and being head cheer leader.

Eye Color: blue

Outfit: preferably hollister

Why join TDI: To prove that she's not weak.

Name: Kyle Gender: Male Eye Color: Green Hair color: Brunette or Brown Race: White Personality: Fun and creative

name: lily aperance: long brown hair with red streks and side bangs wears black skiny jeans and a green top thet says "save the planet" with a peace sign in the top right hand corner aditode:very sarcastice but still nice hobbies:playing gutar and sings dance all differant kinds what she likes in a guy:has to be nice at lest kinda smart look hot and like some of the same thing she does

Name: Audrina Age: 16 Stereo Type: Smart alec, animal lover. Out doorsey Hair: Brown. side bangs and wavy hair.  
Eyes: Green Cloths: Orange blouse sleeveless small ruffles on the bottom. Skinny Jeans. Personality: smiles a lot. Always flirts with guys not even on purpose. Greg always pulls her away when he notices this(Brotherly love). Oh and she gets grades like B's and A.  
Likes: Justin and Tyler (interesting mix!). Dislikes: when Greg pulls he away from the guys she was flirting with. Duncan cause she thinks Courtney can do much better Friends: Courtney, Gwen, Cody, and any of the other 12 people u want her to be friends with

Name: Greg Age: 16 Stereo Type: Dumb Brunette Guy, Skater Hair: Brown, Faux hawk, soul patch Eyes: Green Cloths: white v-neck shirt Blue short (kind of like Duncan) that sag.. Stripped boxer are showing. White shoes.  
Personality: Oblivious to everything around him. Sarcastic and Brave. Sort of like a mix between Geoff and Duncan. Every now and then he says a smart sentence and everyone looks at him shocked. Audrina always laughs when he does that. Gets straight A's with out even trying Likes: Staring at people, blankly Dislikes: Girls who dis him Friends: Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Tyler, strangely Heather, and any other person you want him to be friends with

Name: Baylee streotype:the nice but evil dancer/singer What she looks like: she has brown hair pulled up in a pony tail blue eyes and she wears dark blue jeans and tank top.  
Likes: making friends singing dancing and pranking people.  
dislikes: people who tell her shes a bad singer/dancer and crazy people (even tho she's a little crazy herself)  
known for: winning the city dance contest 7 years in a row and getting anyone to do what she says.  
Why TDI: to make "frienemies" and to use the money to go to a dance school.also to prove to her brother that she can get famous.

Name: Kelsey Ryle Gender: Female Stereotype: The girl who ALWAYS has a crush, usually more than one at a time Appearance: Brown waist-length hair, blue eyes, tall; wears jeans and a tank top.  
Likes: Boys, Teasing her friends, cute boys, good jokes, and dancing around to Metro Station with her friends and boys.  
Dislikes: Mean girls, Eddie Murphy movies that aren't funny (Norbit, Meet Dave) and guys who cheat.  
Known For: Being the only girl at her school who always has a boyfriend who is REALLY vute Why TDI: To see if Justin is really that cute in person

Name: Jason Gender: Male Stereotype: The bookworm Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes Likes: Books (duh), movies, comics, andything readable Dislikes: Mostly inanimate things unreadable

Name: Ben Woods Gender: Male Stereotype: The Dare Devil Clothes: Zipable hoddie with a shirt under it. won out jeans and shoes too.  
Likes: Horror films, driving, hunting Dislikes: People pickng on his sister.  
Known For: Being overprotective of his sister (Paiton).

Name: Paiton Woods Gender: Female Stereotype: The sociallyawkward girl (IS NOT SHY)  
Clothes: White short sleeved shirt that reads, "I only throw away boys" on the front with a recycle sign next to it. Blue jeans and sketchers too. NEVER goes anywhere without her necklace. (The only piece of jewlery she'll ever wear)  
Likes: Drawing animals, Horror films and making friends.  
Dislikes: Needles, makeup, piercings Known For: Hanging out with mostly guys and embarresing herself infront of crowds for saying the wrong things.

Here are the character's bios. You dont need to know the other old campers like Duncan's bios.  
Congrats, Ben, Kyle, Jason, Paiton, Greg, Audrina, Baylee, Lily, Kelsey, Terry, Candi, and May. The ones that didn't make it, you will be used later.  
Enjoy! I will start the story soon. Maybe even today. Hehehe...


	3. Total Drama Paradise Intro

Total Drama Paradise Theme intro Video.

Song:

Dear Mother Cant you hear me whining? It's been 3 whole weeks Since I have left your home This sudden fear has left me trembling Cuz now it seems that I am out here on my own & I'm feelin so alone

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes Some call it slums some call it nice I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise

A gunshot rings out at the station Another urchin snaps & left dead on his own It makes me wonder why I'm still here For some strange reason it's now feelin like my home & I'm never gonna go

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes Some call it slums some, call it nice I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise

Dear Mother Can you hear me laughing? It's been 6 whole months Since I have left your home It makes me wonder why I'm still here For some strange reason it's now feelin like my home & I'm never never gonna go

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes Some call it slums, some call it nice I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise... Paradise...

Video: We see a limo pull up to fancy mansion, and Chris steps out. Tyler is in the yard and throws a football but it hits himself.  
Chris laughs but is hit in the head by another football and Duncan stands over him laughing. Then it zooms to the inside of the mansion where there is an indoor spa. In the spa, Jason is floating on his back reading, and next to him Cody feels something bite him that turns out to be Izzy, who pops up and smiles. Then it zooms up the stairs, Terry is listening to his Ipod in the hallway when Ben and Geoff come skateboarding down the hall and crash through a door that goes into a kitchen. May is sitting at a table, when Geoff and Ben come and crash into the table. Then it zooms to a game room,  
where Harold is playing pool and accidently pokes Eva with the stick. She snaps it in half and punches him, then it zooms to the corner where Baylee and Heather are smiling sinisterly at a table. Then it zooms back out into the hallway, Lily is playing guitar leaning up against the wall, and Kyle is opening a door and a bunch of stuff falls on him. Then it zooms out a window into the backyard garden, where Greg and Audrina are swatting at bees around them, then Justin is looking at himself in a mirror with Paiton and Kelsey staring at him. Candi is picking a flower, and Trent walks past with Gwen, then Chris walks up, Courtney stands next to Duncan, and a sign on the mansion reads "TOTAL DRAMA PARADISE"


	4. Welcome To Paradise Part 1

Total Drama Paradise Episode 1 "Welcome to Paradise" Part 1

Chris is standing in front of a huge mansion.

Chris: Hello viewers! Welcome to Paradise Mansion, where 24 lucky teens get to stay this year. 12 of them you already know, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Tyler, Harold, Geoff, Eva, and Heather. The others are fresh, and you will meet them as they arrive! Inside the mansion, is a luxury indoor pool, a game room, and dining hall, and many other things! Our campers may enjoy the paradise, but I will conduct the most torturing challenges ever! Every 3 days, our 2 teams of 12 will have a challenge! The losers will gather round the fireplace tonight in the den, where one will leave in the Limo of Losers! And never return! Ever! All this and more on Total Drama Paradise!

Theme Plays

Chris: Here comes our first familiar face!

A limo pulls up and Eva steps out.

Eva: Yeah,Yeah, I came to win.

Chris: I won't stop you.

Limo pulls up.

Kyle: Hey Chris McClain!

Chris: Kyle! Glad to see you here, dude!

Kyle walks past Chris and looks at the mansion.

Kyle: Wow, that's awesome!

Chris: Here comes Duncan!

Duncan: Hey. How did the show get the budget to get this place?

Chris: The ratings made us billions, dude!

Duncan: This might be fun.

Limo pulls up.

Chris: Courtney! Welcome to Paradise Mansion!

Courtney: This is pretty cool.

Duncan walks closer to her.

Duncan: Hey Princess.

Courtney: He just had to be one of the 12 that returned. Great.

Limo pulls up.

May: Hey Chris, are you really that mean as you are on TV?

Chris: Yep!

May: This is great...

Kyle: I know, right?

Chris: Let's welcome Terry!

Terry: Yo, sup Chris.

Chris: Not much!

Terry: Alright.

Limo pulls up.

Chris: Heather...

Heather: Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Terry: I remember you. You were that stuck up BEEEP.

Heather: How dare you!

Chris: Harold! Welcome to Paradise Mansion!

Harold: Awesome! I am so gonna win.

Chris: Good luck with that!

Limo pulls up.

Chris: Kelsey, glad you could make it.

Kelsey: This place is amazing!

She looks around.

Kelsey: Where's Justin?

Chris: He's just arrived.

Justin: Hey.

Kelsey: Oh my god he's adorable...

Justin: Yup.

Duncan coughs.

Chris: Ben! Welcome dude!

Ben: It's awesome to be here.

Chris: Paiton! You are Ben's sister.

Paiton: Hi! Justin! You were SO hot last season!

Justin: I get that alot.

Heather: Whatever.

Ben: Hey! You were that snobby BEEEP from last season!

Heather: Ugh! Leave me alone!

Chris: We are gonna take a break, then get back to meeting our other 12 contestants, some new, some old.


	5. Welcome To Paradise Part 2

Total Drama Paradise Episode 1 "Welcome to Paradise" Part 2

Chris: Welcome back! Our 13th camper is just about to join us.

Candi steps out of the limo.

Candi: Hey Chris!

Chris: Welcome to Paradise Mansion, Candi!

Candi walks over with the others.

The Limo pulls up and Geoff jumps out.

Geoff: Woohoo! Killer Mansion, dude!

Chris: Thanks Geoff! Great to have you back!

Geoff: Great to be back!

Chris: Good luck.

Limo pulls up.

Chris: Tyler! Awesome!

Tyler: I'm back and ready to wim!

He falls on his face.

May: uhh...

Kelsey: uhh...

Geoff: Haha!

Limo pulls up and Jason walks out with an arm full of books.

Jason: Hey guys.

Harold: Awesome comics!

Jason: Thanks.

Chris looks weirded out.

Limo pulls up and Baylee steps out. She is wearing the same sunglasses Heather wore in TDI on the first episode.

Baylee: This is where we are staying? Not bad. Not bad...

Heather smirks.

Heather: hmm...I could use this girl in the contest...

Kyle: Awesome! Gimme high five!

Baylee ignores him.

Kyle: Ouch.

Duncan scoffs.

Chris: Let's welcome our next happy camper, Izzy!

Izzy: CHRIS! YAAAAAH! ITS SO GREAT TO BE HERE!!

She hugs him.

Chris: Crazy Izzy! Nice...

Izzy walks over to everyone else.

Ben: I'm scared.

Chris: Umm, our next contestant, Lily!

Lily: Hey Chris. What's up everybody?

Duncan: Not much.

Lily: I hope this won't be too boring.

Izzy screeches and runs around.

Lily: It won't.

Limo pulls up and Greg steps out.

Greg: Yo, Chris McClean! Great to have made it!

Chris: Greg, welcome dude!

Greg: Sweet!

Limo pulls up.

Chris: Audrina, come to join your brother Greg I see.

Ben: You guys are brothers and sisters too?

Paiton: So are we!

Greg: Cool!

Audrina: Yeah!

Chris: Gwen!Trent! Glad you guys could make it.

Trent: Nice place!

Gwen:I'll say.

Kelsey: Gwen, Trent! You guys were such a cute couple!

Gwen blushes.

Trent: Thanks.

Chris: Our final contestant! Cody!

Cody: Hey Chris! Great to be here man! A fresh new batch of ladies for me to hit on!

Kelsey: Ew...

Audrina: No way..

Chris: You guys can go check out your rooms soon! You each get your own room!

Geoff: Awesome!

Chris: Now, we have to assign teams. When I call your name, com-

A loud honking is heard.

Chris: What?

Limo door opens and 2 people step out.

Chris: Who are you? And why are you returning?

Limo Driver: We got a call from the producers to add 2 new campers to the show! Another returning camper and a new guy!

Chris: So now we have 26 campers?

Limo Driver: Yep.

Jaro: Hey, I'm Jaro.

Bridgette: I think you remember me!

Chris: Bridgette! Awesome!

Geoff: BRIDGE!

They hug.

Bridgette: Hey.

Jaro walks over next to Candi, Kelsey, Gwen, and Lily.

Jaro: Hey ladies.

They all walk away.

Jaro: Heh...

Chris: Okay, 26 campers! Now you will be divide into teams! When I call your name, come stand over here. Duncan, May,  
Harold, Jaro, Gwen, Trent, Audrina, Greg, Kelsey, Candi, Justin, Tyler, and Eva! You guys will be The Fighting Pandas!

Tyler: Alright!

Chris: Now, Courtney, Cody, Kyle, Geoff, Bridgette, Terry, Heather, Paiton, Ben, Izzy, Lily, Jason, and Baylee! You will be known as The Squealing Dolphins!

Bridgette: Cool.

Chris: Now, go check out the mansion campers! You have 2 hours until your first challenge! Oh, and don't forget we have a Confession Cam set up inside!

Confessional:  
Geoff: This is awesome so far!

A/N: If you are wondering who Jaro is, he is my made up character. I decided to put myself in the story. I'm awesome! And Bridgette was brought back too. Enjoy! I'll update soon! And yes, some of you will be hooked up. Even my character.


	6. Get Your Game On Part 1

Total Drama Paradise Episode 2 "Get Your Game On" Part 1

Chris: Last time on TDP, our 24 campers arrived at Paradise Mansion! 12 old, 12 new, there were someinstant friendships and instant rivalries! More shock came when 2 more campers, Jaro and our old pal Bridgette came and joined the fun.  
Now we have 26 campers! What will happen now when our campers face their first challenge? Find out on TDP!

Theme Plays

Inside the mansion, Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette are looking around.

Geoff: This place has everything! Hot tubs, good food, you name it!

Harold: Yeah, this is awesome.

Bridgette nods.

Upstairs, everyone is in their rooms unpacking their bags. In Candi's Room...

Candi: This is awesome. I'm so not getting kicked off first.

Greg's Room...

Greg is sleeping on the bed.

Courtney's Room...

Courtney hears a knock on the door.

Courtney: I know it's you Duncan!

Duncan: You are correct! Now let me in!

She opens the door and he kisses her.

Duncan: That's nice...

Outside in the backyard of the mansion, Chris and the 26 campers are there. There is a basketball court.

Chris: Campers, your first challenge will be a little 3 on 3 basketball!

Tyler: Yes!

Chris: Each team, pick 3 players! Then be ready!

The Squealing Dolphins...

Courtney: We should-

Heather: Um, excuse me? I'm in charge of this team. Whoever goes out there will be picked by me!

Lily: No way.

Cody: Why should we listen to you?

Heather: Shut up, morons!

The Fighting Pandas...

Tyler: I've got this, definately!

Duncan: Are you sure? You aren't that good.

Gwen: To put it lightly, you suck.

Tyler: Come on! I can win this!

Audrina: Yeah, let him try.

Kelsey: Did you see him last season? He sucks!

Duncan: Fine. Tyler, you and I will go. Now, who else? Definately not Harold.

Harold: Whatever. Gosh!

Jaro: I'll try.

Confessional:  
Jaro: Actually, there's this girl I like and...I want to impress her.

Duncan: Are you good?

Jaro: Sure.

Confessional:  
Duncan: This challenge will be easy.

The Dolphins...

Geoff: I say we let Kyle in. He's awesome!

Kyle: Thanks dude!

They high five.

Heather: We will let in who I want!

Confessional:  
Heather: No one agrees with me anymore!

Baylee: I agree with Heather.

Cody: What?

Baylee: She is a good strategist.

Heather: Why thank you.

Everyone frowns at them. Then it cuts to a closet where Heather and Baylee are tied up.

Confessional:  
Cody: What? I had to do something to shut them up.

At the court...

Chris: So, for The Dolphins we have Kyle, Cody, and Geoff!

Jason: Alright guys, you can do this.

Courtney: Yeah. You gotta win!

Geoff: We will try.

Chris: And for The Pandas, Duncan, Tyler, and Jaro!

Tyler: Alright!

He trips on his shoelace.

Duncan smacks his forehead.

Confessional:  
Duncan: We are so gonna lose this.


	7. Get Your Game On Part 2

Total Drama Paradise Episode 2 "Get Your Game On" Part 2

Chris: Everyone, get ready to roll! The first team to score 10 points wins. Game on!

Everyone starts playing with Duncan taking the ball, and Tyler falling flat on his face.

Duncan: Jaro! Catch!

Duncan passes it to Jaro but Geoff jumps and grabs it. Geoff scores.

Geoff: Woohoo!

Bridgette: Right on, Geoff!

Confessional:  
Bridgette: We've got this challenge in the bag.

Chris: 2 points for The Squealing Dolphins!

It goes to that closet where Baylee and Heather just escaped.

Heather: How dare they lock us in a closet!

Baylee: You are kinda mean, Heather.

Heather: I'm just playing the game. Say, I like your style. Wanna form an alliance?

Baylee: I'm in.

Back at the court, The score is 8 to 8, next point wins.

Chris: Alright campers! The next team to score wins!

Cody: Got it.

Tyler: Yeah!

Duncan takes the ball from Cody, then Tyler falls and knocks Duncan over. Cody grabs the ball and goes for a slam dunk.

Geoff: Yeah! Go Cody!

Cody falls and hits his head on the goal, then the ball flies into the Panda's goal.

Duncan: Yes!

Chris: The Fighting Pandas Win!

Harold: Awesome.

Courtney: I can't believe we lost!

Jason: Bummer.

Heather: You should have listened to me!

Baylee: Yep.

At the Dining hall later, Dolphin's Table.

Ben: Who are we gonna vote off?

Geoff: Cody did cost us the challenge.

Paiton: Yeah, but Heather's as mean as a snake!

Bridgette: Totally.

Panda's Table...

Greg: Woohoo! We get to stay!

Candi: Totally awesome!

Kelsey: So awesome!

Confessional:  
Kelsey: So it's my first day here and I'm already having a great time!

Harold eats a cheeseburger.

Duncan: This food is so better than the last food Chef served.

Harold: Yeah.

In the den of the mansion, by the fireplace.

Chris: I only have 12 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come claim a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediatly report to the Limo of Losers! And you can't come back, EVER!

Courtney: Just get on with it!

Chris: Fine! The first marshmallow goes to..Geoff!

Geoff: Yeah!

Chris: Kyle!

Kyle: Awesome.

Confessional:  
Kyle: I'd hate to be whoever get's kicked off first.

Chris: Bridgette, Terry, Paiton, Baylee, Ben, Courtney,Jason, Izzy and Lily! You are all safe.

Heather is smirking and Cody looks worried.

Chris: 2 campers, 1 marshmallow. The Final Marshmallow goes to...Heather.

Terry: Darn!

Cody: Well guys, I guessed I messed up. Later!

Ben: Later dude!

That night, upstairs, Kelsey and Paiton spy on Justin in his room.

Paiton: He's so hot.

Kelsey: Oh yeah.

Suddenly they hear a scream from the next room. Heather comes running out with her hair covered and slime. Duncan and Geoff walk out behind her and high five.

Geoff: Awesome!

Duncan: Yes it is my friend, yes it is...

A/N: There you go! Sorry Cody fans, but he will be seen later on in the story. 


	8. Poetry Slam Part 1

Total Drama Paradise Episode 3 "Poetry Slam" Part 1

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Paradise! Our campers competed in their first challenge! A little game of basketball! Baylee formed an alliance with Heather, Tyler proved how much he sucks on the basketball court, and in the end Cody slam dunked himself off of TDP, for good. What will happen next in this luxurious mansion? Heck if I know! Find out now, on Total Drama Paradise!!

Theme Plays

The Dining Hall, Dolphin's table.

Heather: So, Baylee, here is the plan.

Baylee: What?

Heather: We are gonna have to find someone on the other team to use to our advantage.

Baylee: Who?

They look and see Jaro.

Heather: No.

They see Audrina.

Heather: No.

They see Harold.

Heather: Heck no!

Baylee: What about him?

She points to Greg.

Heather: Hmm...perfect.

Pandas Table...

Audrina sits next to Justin.

Audrina: Hey Justin...

Justin smiles.

Audrina: So, um, how are you.

He continues to smile.

Audrina(Thinking): (Why doesn't he ever talk?)

Greg could see the akward situation his sister was in.

Greg: Hey sis.

He pulls her way.

Audrina: Stop! I was talking to him!

Greg: I'm just protecting you!

Audrina: Well, don't!!

Duncan sniggers.

Duncan: Dude, I think she's right.

Greg: Whatever!

He walks away.

Later, in the main hallway.

Chris: Okay guys, your next challenge is a poetry slam! Here is how it will work. 5 members of each team will have to write a poem and read it in front of everybody on this big stage.

Courtney: That's it?

Harold: Piece of cake!

Chris: You have until tonight! Good luck!

Squealing Dolphins...

Courtney: So who here besides me has ever written a poem?

Bridgette, Baylee, Terry, and Lily raise their hands.

Lily: I can do this challenge!

Courtney: Alright guys.

Fighting Pandas...

Trent: A poem is like a song. This challenge is all mine.

Gwen: I can do poetry too.

Jaro: I'll give it a shot!

Eva simply frowned and Justin smiled. Greg raised his hand.

Greg: Me! I can write an awesome poem for this!

May shrugged.

May: And i guess I'll try.

Confessional:  
May: I've never written a poem before, how hard could it be?

In the dining hall, Greg and Audrina are arguing.

Audrina: You need to stay outta my life!

Greg: I'm just trying to help you!

Audrina walks out.

Greg: Sigh...

Baylee: Hey, what's up?

Greg: Hey.

They stare at eachother for a minute.

Greg: You look nice.

Baylee blushes.

Baylee: Thanks, Greg. Listen, I think you should join my alliance.

Greg: Why?

Baylee: We can work together! Think about it...

She hugged him and left.

Greg: Damn she's hot!

Later in Jaro's room, Jaro and Trent are sitting righting poems.

Jaro: I'm writing mine to this girl here at camp I like.

Trent: Seriously? Who?

He whispers in Trent's ear.

Trent: Alright man! Hope you get her!

They high five.

In Heather's room...

Heather: I have a great idea...haha...

What will happen next? Who will get voted off?


	9. Poetry Slam Part 2

Total Drama Paradise Episode 3 "Poetry Slam" Part 2

1 hour before the poetry slam...

Greg: Done!

He sits his poem down and walks into the dining hall.

Heather: Now's my chance.

She steals his poem and sneaks away.

In the dining hall, Greg runs into Baylee.

Greg: Hey..

Baylee: Hey Greg! Good luck at the poetry slam.

Greg: You too.

At the stage, everyone is getting ready to read theirs when Greg can't find his.

Confessional:  
Greg: Oh crap!

Chris: Welcome to TDP's Poetry Slam! Here's how it will go. Everyone will read their poems, and at the end I'll give them my score out of 10!

Heather is smirking and Baylee looks at her suspiciously.

Confessional:  
Baylee: I think Heather did something...

Chris: Let's welcome our first up camper, Courtney!

Duncan: This has gotta be good.

Courtney: Okay...here I go!

_One way to see,_

_That I'm not afraid,_

_I'll crush anyone who's in my way._

_On the path to the top,_

_Gonna be number one,_

_I'm here to win, not have fun._

_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win,_

_Didn't win back then but then again_

_I'm gonna win!_

She bows. The audience clapped some, but some people looked afraid. Her team was happy with her work, though.

Courtney: Thank you.

Chris: Alright! Let's welcome up Trent from the Fighting Pandas!

Gwen claps.

Trent: Here I go. And if you don't mind, may I do it in song form?

Chris: Sure.

Trent: Alright.

_She was everything I was hoping for,_

_I wanted just a little but she gave me more,_

_Her smile that lights up the night skies,_

_When we kiss my mind flies..._

_My awesome Gwen, my dearest friend,_

_I wanna be with her until the end!_

The audience clapped, except for Heather who just frowned.

Tyler: Way to go man!

Confessional:

Trent: That was great!

Gwen kisses Trent.

Gwen: I loved it!

Harold: That was awesome!

Chris: Nice job! Now let's have Baylee!

Baylee nervously walked on stage. She saw Greg waving from the crowd, but he had a worried look on his face.

Baylee: Here I go.

_I came here with one intent,_

_Not to be crazy like Izzy or cool like Trent,_

_And definately not be silent and gorgeous like Justin._

_Just being myself is enough for me,_

_Not juvy like Duncan or uptight like Courtney,_

_And definately not a nerd like Harold._

_I'm gonna be famous,_

_I'm gonna win this,_

_By being myself and no one else_

_You see,_

_I'm just being me..._

Her teamates cheered, though Courtney, Harold, and Izzy looked offended.

Izzy: Crazy? I prefer the term PsychoticManiac, thank you very much!

Courtney: I'm not that uptight!

Everyone has a "Yes you are" look.

Chris: Nicely done, Baylee.

Baylee: Thanks.

Confessional:

Baylee: People liked it! Cool!

Chris: Next up is Jaro!

Jaro: Alright.

Confessional:

Jaro: Yeah, I was pretty nervous.

Jaro: Ok, this goes out to Candi!

Candi stares in amazement.

_I came to this Paradise,_

_Looking forward to winning, but I found something nice._

_You are my dream, You are my soul,_

_You can keep me warm when I am cold,_

_I saw your smile, I gazed and dreamed_

_Of you..._

_Stars are nothing compared to your eyes,_

_You make this place a perfect paradise..._

As his teamates cheered, Candi was blushing.

Candi: You really mean that?

Jaro: Yes.

Confessional:

Candi: That was so sweet!

She kisses him.

Chris: Way to go, Jaro! Now let's have Lily!

Lily: Alright.

_Green grass, shattered skies,_

_Blue as water, cold as Ice..._

She walked away.

Heather: That was it? We are so going to lose!

Chris: Ok...a little short, but still. Greg! You are up!

Greg: I,umm..kinda don't have a poem.

Chris: What? I said to have 5 poets from each team tonight! That leaves the Pandas short of a poem! The Fighting Pandas are disqualified!

Trent: What?

Chris: The Squealing Dolphins win!

Geoff: Woohoo!

May: All that hard work for nothing...

Greg: I'm really sorry guys!

Audrina: Nice going brother!

She pushes him off the stage.

Jaro: Ouch dude.

Greg sighs.

In the Dining Hall that night...

Baylee: What did you do?

Heather: I took Greg's poem, so his team would lose.

Baylee: I thought you wanted him in our alliance!

Heather: Nope. I told you that so you would distract him.

Baylee: God I hate you Heather...

Heather: I'm only playing the game.

She smirks.

By the fireplace...

Chris: Well guys, 13 of you, 12 marshmallows. Let's see who's holding the team down!

Confessional:

Gwen: I voted for Greg. He's pretty much useless.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Trent!

Trent: Yeah!

He hugs Gwen.

Chris: Candi, Harold!

Harold: Yes!

Chris: Eva, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, Kelsey, May, Jaro, and Justin!

Greg and Audrina look at eachother.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

Confessional:

Eva: I voted for Audrina. She represents weak girls everywhere!

Chris: Well, Audrina! You are safe tonight.

Audrina: Phew!

Chris: Greg, sorry dude!

Greg: Alright. Bye guys!

He's about to get in the limo when Baylee runs up to him.

Baylee: Greg! It's Heather's fault! She stole your poem!

Greg: That BEEEP!

Duncan: Later bra.

Baylee kisses Greg.

Baylee: You be safe, alright?

Greg: Yeah. I will.

He steps in the limo and it drives away.

Confessional:

Heather: Aw, that was so NOT sad. I have no regrets of getting him kicked off at all. Baylee needs to toughen up.

**A/N:** Wow, lots of romance in this chapter! CandixJaro, BayleexGreg, and alot of GwenxTrent.


	10. Wrestling Fools Part 1

Total Drama Paradise Episode 4 "Wrestling Fools" Part 1

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Paradise! Our campers had a poetry slam! Alot of romance was revealed, and Heather betrayed Baylee! Trent and Gwen grew closer, while Jaro admitted his feelings for Candi. When Greg's poem was taken,  
it proved a disaster for The Fighting Pandas! Greg boarded the Limo of Losers, but not without a kiss from Baylee! He will be missed! Anyway, what will happen today on Total Drama Paradise!

Theme Plays

Chris is standing in front of everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Chris: Where are Heather, Candi, and Jaro?

Duncan: If I could guess, Candi and Jaro are making out in the hot tub.

He walks to the hot tub.

Duncan: Yep.

Gwen: Where's Heather?

Baylee smirks.

Confessional:  
Baylee: Payback's a BEEP, just like Heather. Hehehe...

Harold: Where is my red ant farm?! I just got it fixed since the first season of TDI!

We see Heather run out covered in ants and bites.

Heather: You are all so dead!

Jaro and Candi walk in.

Candi: Haha. Serves you right, Heather!

Chris: Let's get on with today's challenge! Today you remaining 24 campers will be going for a great prize! The winning team wins invincibility and a special surprise!

Courtney: Surprise?

Chris: Yeah! You will follow me out into the yard and we will begin! Hehehe...

Confessional:  
Paiton: Something's up...

Outside...

Chris: Your next challenge is...Mud Wrestling!

He shows them a big puddle of mud.

Heather: You have to be kidding me. No way I'm doing this.

Chris: That's not up to you. 3 people from each team will wrestle 1 on 1 against eachother! You have until noon to get ready and pick 3 to go in the challenge!

Eva: You guys are gonna pick me, GOT IT?

Kelsey: Why you?

Eva picks Kelsey up.

Eva: Don't cross me!

Kelsey: You are just mad because I'm prettier than you are!

Eva: Why you little--

Tyler, Duncan, and Harold hold her back.

Confessional:  
Kelsey: Touchy!

Geoff: I can totally win us this challenge!

Courtney: If you are wrong, you are SO going home tonight!

Geoff: No problemo, amigo!

Heather: Baylee, my room, NOW! We need to talk...

Heather's Room...

Heather: I know it was you who put thos fireants in my bed!

Baylee: Yeah, it was funny. You deserved it after you got Greg voted off!

Heather: Let's put that behind us now. Listen, we need to break up Candi and Jaro. I will have the only alliance!

Baylee: No way I'm helping you!

Heather: Do it, or else!

Heather whispers in Baylee's ear.

Baylee: You wouldn't!

Heather: Wanna take that chance?

She sighs.

Courtney's Room...

Courtney: Ugh!Duncan! What are you doing in my room! On my bed!

Duncan: Relaxin. You got a problem with that?

Courtney: Yeah, I do!

The whole mansion shakes and everyone hears Courtney yell " GET OUT!!"

Bridgette: Woah.

Geoff: What was that?

Duncan flies out of the room and hits the wall.

Duncan: That's my girl.

Geoff gives him a thumbs up and Bridgette shakes her head.

At Noon, outside...

Chris: Well, it looks like it's Eva, Duncan, and Jaro for The Fighting Pandas, vs. Geoff, Kyle, and Izzy for The Dolphins!

Izzy: Yah! I'll crush you in that mud, wahoo!!

Kyle: Your scaring me...

Gwen: She does that from time to time.

Chris: First up, Jaro vs. Izzy!

Jaro: Aw, crap!

Heather: Yess...

Confessional:  
Heather: This is perfect. Once they lose, they will vote off Jaro for losing to Izzy so badly! I almost feel sorry for him!

Izzy: YAAAAAH!

Chris: Get ready... BEGIN!

What will happen? Who will win? Who will be voted off?  
Sorry for the late updates I've been tied up but I promise to update once a day from now on! My other stories, too...


	11. Wrestling Fools Part 2

Total Drama Paradise Episode 4 "Wrestling Fools" Part 2

Izzy: CHAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGEEEEEE!

Izzy charges at Jaro and tackles him down.

Jaro: Get off of me!

He pushes her off but she tackles him back down.

Izzy: Izzy will have victory!

Trent: We gotta help the guy! We need a distraction for Izzy...

He looks around and sees Justin.

Trent: Perfect!

Justin: Hey Izzy! Look over here!

Izzy:What?

Justin takes his shirt off and smiles.

Duncan: Dude, now's your chance!

Jaro tackles her from the back.

Chris:1,2,3! Jaro wins!

The Fighting Pandas cheer.

Heather: Great going, crazy girl!

Izzy: Izzy has failed...

Confessional:

Izzy: Izzy will get revenge!!!!!

Chris: 2nd match, Eva vs. Geoff!

Duncan: This is so our match.

Harold: Definately.

Eva: Growwwwllll. Your dead meet, party boy.

Geoff: Gulp. I'll try my best!

Bridgette: He's gonna get murdered out there!

Heather: Looks like Justin will be needed here.

Eva grabs Geoff and slams him into the mud. He tries to get up, but she lifts him into the air.

Geoff: Ah!

Heather grabs Justin and holds him up with his shirt off.

Eva: Wow..so..dreamy...

Tyler: What are you doing, Eva!?!

Geoff slams her down.

Chris: 1,2,3!! This round goes to The Squealing Dolphins!

Jaro: Nice going, Eva.

Kelsey: We know he's insanely hot, but you should focus!

Eva: Shut up!

Confessional:

Eva: I can't believe I lost!

May: Guys, Duncan can win the last match for us. And he's a guy, so we won't have to worry about Justin distracting him.

Confessional:

Justin: I feel so...used!

Heather: Okay guys, we can win this!

Kyle: Yeah...I'm just going up against a guy who's been to juvy...hehe...

Duncan: Twice. And proud of it.

Chris: BEGIN!

Kyle charges at Duncan, who kicks him back and tackles him.

Kyle: I will not lose!

Duncan: Of course you will!

Confessional:

Duncan: Hey, I've been through worse at juvy.

Heather: Justin can't help me now.

She looks around and sees Courtney.

Heather: Yesssssss....

She pulls Courtney where Duncan can see her.

Heather: Duncan!

Duncan:What?

Heather pulls Courtney shirt up.

Courtney: What! NO! IM NOT WEARING A BRA!

Duncan's eyes grow wide...

Duncan:Oh yeah.... baby.........

Courtney punches Heather.

Courtney: That was uncalled for!

Heather: Dont you want to win?

Kyle jumps on Duncan while he's distracted.

Chris: 1,2,3! Kyle wins! That means The Squealing Dolphins win!And the Fighting Pandas must vote someone to go home tonight.

Lily: What's the special prize, Chris?

Jason: Yeah! Is it fine literature?

Bridgette: Or a vacation?

Chris: Even better! You get....these plastic forks!

Terry: We broke our backs for plastic forks?

Chris: Plastic forks...to eat your exclusive asian dinner!

The team cheers.

Confessional:

Candi: No fair! I love Asian food!

Gwen: We've gotta vote someone off.

Tyler: I think Eva. She got way to distracted.

Eva: What about Kelsey? Or Justin?

Kelsey: No WAY!

May: Guys calm down!

Trent: Seriously!

Kelsey kicks Eva.

Eva: Bad mistake, bimbo!

Kelsey: What? Shut up you grouchy she-man!

They start fighting.

Trent: I've had enough of you two!

Everyone goes their seperate ways.

Later that night, at the campfire.

Chris: I have only 11 marshmallows, and there are 10 of you guys. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. If you don't get one, you do not continue in this game. And you cant, EVEEEERRRRRR, return.

Confessional:

Duncan: He enjoys that.

Chris: Anyway...the first safety goes to Tyler!

Tyler: Sweet!

Chris: Audrina!

Audrina: Sweet.

Chris: Gwen....Trent...and Candi!

They walk up and claim their marshmallows.

Chris: May.

May: YAYZ!

Chris: Jaro and Harold!

Harold: Awesome!

Chris: So...Duncan,Eva,Justin, and Kelsey. You 4 each got votes. Duncan, got distracted by topless Courtney, Kelsey, didn't help much in the challenge plus you enraged Eva! Not smart! Eva, you flipped out and nearly killed Kelsey, getting distracted by Justin during the challenge. And Justin, who was used to defeat your teamates! Anyway, the next one goes to.....

Eva smirks at Kelsey, Justin frowns and Duncan looks bored.

Chris: Duncan!

Duncan grabs his marshmallow.

Chris: Kelsey!

Kelsey: Yes!

Chris: Eva and Justin, the last marshmallow goes to Justin.

Eva: WHAT!?!

Chris: Yep, so LATER!

She leaves.

Chris: Tune in next time, to Total Drama Paradise!


End file.
